


can dreams come true?

by jessunnie



Category: AB6IX (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessunnie/pseuds/jessunnie
Summary: PROMPT: I am a guy and I had a dream I kissed my best friend and he was the love of my life. Now every time I see him I feel like kissing him.
Relationships: Park Jihoon & Park Woojin, Park Jihoon/Park Woojin
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be delivered back in 2parkweek... kinda late and un-finished, I know. I don't know if I'll ever finish, cause I do want to make some kind of epilogue... but no promises. Sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> This is most likely to be my last fic. Thanks for everything, guys. 
> 
> lots of love
> 
> jess ❤

Jihoon leaned his forehead against the train window to take in the mesmerizing scenery the afternoon provided, courtesy of the sunset. The dusk painted the mountain trees in a pretty orange shade that matched well with the lilac hues in the sky and with the vast flowery field of pink cosmos that swayed back and forth softly with the breeze.

Beautiful.

He was taken away from his reverie by a slight but insistent leg shaking beside him. He looked inquisitive at Woojin, who didn’t seem to be enjoying the lovely landscape as much as Jihoon did because he was too busy worrying his lips and playing with the hem of his shirt to properly notice the view. This was very uncharacteristic of his friend. Woojin usually was a pretty happy-go-lucky kind of guy.

“Is everything alright, Wooj?” Jihoon put his hand over Woojin’s thigh hoping that would lessen his roommate's restlessness. 

Woojin was so absorbed in his inner musings that he got startled by the unexpected touch followed by the sound of Jihoon’s concerned tone. “Yeah, yeah. I’m good.” Woojin mumbled, shaking his head as if it took all the worry away and chanced a tentative smile that would not convince anyone, much less his best friend. 

Well, nobody could say he didn’t try.

“You don’t look too good to me.” Jihoon insisted squinting his eyes and searching in Woojin’s face a reason for his friend’s sudden agitation.

“Geez, thanks. You really know how to sweet talk a guy.” Woojin grumbled averting his eyes to the tray table pulling it in and out of the slot, playing with it like it was the most interesting thing on Earth.

“Shut up, idiot.” Jihoon slapped his arm, playfully. “But really, you can tell me if anything is bothering you. You know that, don’t you?” Jihoon was becoming even more uneasy about Woojin’s strange behavior. It’s not like he wanted to pry, he just wished Woojin felt comfortable enough to share what troubled him, after all if something about the trip was bothering him, Jihoon should be the first one to know since he was the one who invited Woojin to come.

“It’s just…” Woojin sighed and then the words exploded from his lips one after the other, unstoppable, “I don’t know. I feel like I’ll intrude in your family time. What if they don’t like me? What if I make a clown out of myself and embarrass you in the process? What if- ”

“Woah, woah. Calm down, man. Chuseok is a time for family, yes, but outside Masan, you’re the closest thing I have to a family.” Jihoon explained vehemently, as if he was personally offended that Woojin thought he wouldn’t be welcomed as family for Chuseok. 

_Ouch! This even worse than being friendzoned. You just got family-zoned, Woojin. NICE!_ , Woojin thought. 

So let’s get this straight: Woojin had a bit of a crush on Jihoon. 

Oh, didn’t he mention? Yeah, he had dreamed of kissing his best friend. On the mouth. With some tongue… Ok, that’s definitely TMI. But the feeling of the kiss was so vivid that he could actually feel Jihoon’s lips in his even after he had wake up.

Not only that, but long past that ethereal time between dreaming and being fully awake, Woojin’s lips still tingled. So either he was having an allergic reaction to air, or his dream Jihoon left a BIG physical impression. 

He knew that it was just a dream, but it felt real. And ever since the dream happened these bubblings sensations inside wouldn’t leave him alone. Whenever he stopped to look at Jihoon closely he felt like kissing him again while awake and he could firmly state this had encouraged him developing some not-so-platonic feelings for his friend. He had become a little bit too vulnerable to the older’s many charms and Jihoon refused to get out of his head, stubborn as always.

“And there is no way my family wouldn’t love you. Yeah, you can be a total clown sometimes, but that’s part of your charm.” Jihoon ended in a softer tone, patting his head and smiling at his daydreaming friend fondly.

And now here Jihoon was making him feel all weak and soft inside.

Woojin hated to admit but those big and sparkly eyes held so much honesty and certainty that he melted a little of his anxiety inside with those simple yet truthful words. 

_Way to kill me, Jihoon. How am I supposed to fall out of love when you keep saying stupid shit like that, having absolute zero regard for my heart?_

How could Jihoon family-zone him in one second and then say things that make his heart flutter so easily in the next? This liking his best friend thing was stupid and Woojin felt even more stupid for having accepted Jihoon’s invitation to spend Chuseok at his best friends’ childhood home in Masan. How did that seem like a good decision at the time?

He could have gone to any other friend’s house in Busan or even stayed at the dorm as he said he would to his parents since they decided to go on a trip this year (without him, the audacity!). To be fair he did want to stay at the dorm and finish his late assignments, organize his school life so he wouldn’t feel too overwhelmed when the exams come. College life this semester had been brutal. He was barely making it as it is. But turned out Jihoon only had to bat his pretty eyelashes for him to say ‘fuck school, let’s go to Masan and forget the piling up homework at my desk!’. 

Woojin sighed looking at the ceiling and avoiding Jihoon’s dangerous eyes that were responsible in putting him in this tricky situation in the first place.

Jihoon took his hands and squeezed. “You’re going to be fiiine”, Jihoon nodded at him, patting encouragingly their joint hands with his other hand. 

Woojin tried to ignore the loud pounding on his chest and gave his friend a tight smile, hoping the other wouldn’t hear his rampant heart that was about to come out from his mouth during the entire trip. 

Not even once Jihoon tried to take his hands away from Woojin’s.


	2. Chapter 2

It was already night when they arrived at Jihoon’s family house in Masan, tired to the bone from their trip. Jihoon’s mom welcomed the boys at the door with a warm smile and helped them settle in, but because Woojin had decided to go last minute, there was no spare room or mattresses available — as there were other relatives in the house as well for the holidays — and Jihoon’s mother offered him their couch for the meantime. 

“You’ll be sleeping here. I’m sorry, Woojin. I was not aware you would come”, she said looking pointendly at Jihoon. The latter scratched his neck looking at the ground, having the decency to look embarrassed. “I’ll get some extra pillows and a blanket for you, ok?” Jihoon’s mom said smiling the same pretty smile of Jihoon, looking a bit apologetic at the visitor.

“Thanks, Mrs. Park. I’m really sorry for coming unannounced.” Woojin bowed a few times in gratitude. 

“No need for formalities. Any friend of my son is welcome here. Specially such a special friend as yourself.” did she- did she wink? 

“Mom!” Jihoon whined making a face at her. Woojin could definitely see where Jihoon got his prettiness and cheekiness from. 

So the best friends were split. Jihoon took the bed in his childhood bedroom upstairs and Woojin got the big black leather couch in the living room. Woojin didn’t mind, it seemed quite cozy. Sleeping in the couch was far for being the worst decision he made since he said yes to Jihoon anyways.

Woojin got comfortable under the covers and closed his eyes. Somehow, sleep wasn’t happening. He tried to counting sheeps. It didn’t work. He tried to clear his mind. It didn’t work. He started breathing slower till he almost suffocated and well, it didn’t work too. He never pegged himself as someone who had trouble sleeping at a new place, but relaxing was getting difficult by the minute not to mention frustrating. He sat and let out a big sigh. If this falling asleep wasn’t going to work, he might as well explore for a while.

Woojin's eyes roamed on the spacious living room looking at the portraits hanged on the walls until them got fixated in a photograph. It was a picture of Jihoon doing a V pose when he was 4 or 5 years old. Woojin smiled fondly.

“He was such a tiny precious child.” Woojin whispers affectionately at the pic wondering how life would have been if they’ve met each other earlier. 

“What do you mean I was?” Jihoon said from behind him, giving the younger a big shock. 

“What the hell, Jihoon!” Woojin mumbled holding the front of his shirt with his hand, half from shock half from how adorable Jihoon looked right now in his pink pajamas with his hair held by a cute Dumbo headband. The older just chuckled at Woojin’s amusing face, and Woojin would be lying if he said he didn't fall in love all over again at that instant. After Woojin’s heartbeat was at a somehow normal pace again, he added, “Ok, I give it to you. You’re still a tiny precious child.” Woojin grinned patting the older’s hair and trying to use his slighter higher height to loom over Jihoon.

“Respect your elders, Woojin.” Jihoon threatened poking Woojin’s stomach. 

“Pft… you’re not my elder. You’re only 6 months older. That barely counts.” Woojin answerer trying to deflect every jab that came his way, most of the times successfully, his grin getting bigger by the minute.

“I’m still your hyung.” The intensity in Jihoon’s eyes was chilling as he crossed his arms squinting menacingly at Woojin.

If it were anyone else it might have a powerful and scaring effect but Woojin was too used to Jihoon's shenanigans by now so he just rolled his eyes. He was not about to get into a silly argument past midnight with a tiny precious murderous manchild. “What are you even doing here?” he asked crossing his arms.

At that, Jihoon was instantly disarmed, the tough front disappearing in a second as he looked away and scratched his arm, taking a shy stance. 

Weird. 

“Oh... about that… just come with me.” Jihoon got Woojin’s wrist and pulled him all the way to his bedroom. He shut the door and looked at the ground, the soft blush flushing on his cheeks hidden by the low light of the lamp.

“So? What happened?” Woojin asked curious thinking he was going to pass out from how intense his heart was beating and how much his hands were sweating after he was, basically dragged, to Jihoon’s room. What could possibly be so serious to make Jihoon take him to his room? He was suddenly feeling anxious and he didn’t even know why.

“So… I can't sleep. Would you… this is going to sound so stupid, but… would you mind sleeping with me tonight?” Jihoon bit his chapped lips, eyes connected with the carpet with such intensity it could probably burn a hole. At the absence of a response, he took the courage to look up at Woojin's surprised face, he made a point to quickly add “Not like that, you horny bastard.” Jihoon jumped to attack the younger with vicious slaps.

“I didn't even say anything. Hey! Stop that! Why are you even hitting me? If you want me here at least treat me nicely. Ask me ‘Oh great Woojin, the superior Park, would you give me the honor to lay beside me on this fine evening?” Woojin grinned shamelessly at the flabbergasted Jihoon that looked afronted at his gall. Woojin didn’t know where that courage come from, but since he said it already, might as well have a ringside seat and see how that one would land. There was a 70% of chance of him getting punched in the face and the other 30% he wasn’t quite sure of what to expect. Sometimes Jihoon could be quite unpredictable.

“You know what... I think I'll just stay wide awake all night.” Jihoon concluded pushing Woojin out of the door. The younger laughed holding at the door in a push and pull playfight that soon got Jihoon laughing too. 

The older then gave up the battle and sat on his bed patting it lightly and tilting his head to the side in a way he knew it was too cute to resist. Woojin hated how he couldn't deny anything to Jihoon when he used those stupidly beautiful starry eyes of his. Woojin pondered for a while, a bit hesitant and then sat beside the older waiting patiently for what Jihoon had to say.

Jihoon took his time trying find the right words without sounding stupidly weird. He couldn’t make up his mind on how to start to say what he wanted to say so he decided to just spill what was in his heart and deal with the consequences later.

He breathed out letting his body fall on the mattress, looking at the ceiling to gather his bearings. “I'm not used to sleeping alone anymore.” Jihoon breathed, noticing in a sidelong glance that Woojin had followed his actions and laid down by his side, listening attentively. "Does this sounds weird to you?" Jihoon added sighing and turning to his side to see Woojin watching him intently. 

"No, it doesn't." Woojin voice was low and loaded with a hidden question, eyes a mix of expectation and a tinge of something Jihoon couldn’t quite distinguish. 

"I… I don't know why… I-I just feel safer around you." The older confessed, voice small. As the words sunk in Jihoon smashed his face on the sheets curling his body trying to hide the blatant blush on his face. He really should stop saying stuff like that, it was embarrassing as hell.

Woojin’s heart missed a beat as his mouth split into a blinding and annoying smile. "Do you want me to protect you from the monsters under the bed, Hoonie? Huh? Huh?" taunted the younger getting closer to Jihoon and making a ridiculous attempt of cuteness to cover the real excitement those simple words gave him.

The older could only scoff at the blatant lie and obnoxious assumption. Between the two of them, he was the bravest by miles. “Oh, please, Woojin. If anyone needs protection here it’s you. Remember when-” 

“That was one time, ok!” Woojin whined covering his face in shame.

“Yeah, but-” Jihoon continued egging the other on, eyes full of mirth.

“THAT BUG WAS TRYING TO KILL ME!” Woojin muffled his scream in a pillow.

“I rest my case, your Honor.” Jihoon said with finality nodding solemnly.

Jihoon wasn’t ready for Woojin’s surprise tickling attack and he couldn’t contain the laughter that bubbled from his mouth echoing in the room. “Stop! HAHAHA! YA! HAHAHA! We are gonna wake up everybody, you idiot!”

Woojin sat up grinning cockily and crossing his arms after stopping when Jihoon was out of breath. “Who needs to be protected now, huh?"

Jihoon used his thigh to wrestle and throw Woojin on his back again, landing on his lap with a smile of triumph. “You do.” Jihoon smiled pleased holding Woojin’s arm above his head.

Everything appeared in slow-motion for Woojin. Jihoon’s cute giggle, the little scrunch on his nose, his eyes disappearing in two crescents beautifully sending his mind to overdrive. The only thing atesting this wasn’t a dream was the weight of Jihoon in his lap, grounding him. 

He stared at Jihoon’s chapped lips that were moving but he had no idea of what was being said. All he wanted to do is capture them and see if they felt as soft as they looked. It was like he was under some kind of spell. The dreamlike state was suddenly broken by Jihoon’s voice and face above him, too close for comfort. “Are you ok?" 

Woojin acted quick disentangling their bodies and turning to his side of the bed. “Yeah. We should get some sleep. It’s late.” Woojin murmured closing his eyes tight to get that dangerous image out of his head.

Jihoon just mumbled timid. “Oh. Ok. Thanks for… you know. Good night, Woojin.” He then curled to the side, hugging the cushions tight.

“Don’t mention it. Good night, Jihoon.” Woojin answered in a small voice, sighing into his pillow. This had to stop. Immediately. It's a promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Woojin stirred in his sleep, scrunching his face. The sunlight was hitting his sensitive eyes and announcing the beginning of a new day. As his sight got focused he noticed he and Jihoon were now facing each other and a lot closer than they were the night before. In fact, so close he could feel the small puffs from Jihoon's light snore on his face. He marveled at the way the soft light created a beautiful halo around Jihoon's pretty face enhancing even more his angelic features. From up close he could see all the tiny hairs from his ridiculously long eyelashes, fluttering slightly.

Jihoon is pretty all the time, but right now, with his mouth hanging a little open and not a trace of worry on his peaceful face he is the prettiest to Woojin. His heart swells with affection at the little sounds the older makes as he scoots even closer to Woojin’s warmness.

He wondered how could he fulfil the promise he made to himself of letting these feelings go when all he wanted was to envelope the older in a warm hug and pepper his face with small kisses all over until Jihoon woke up smiling lazily in his arms. 

But Woojin indulged in his inner musings, in the enjoyment of having a sleeping Jihoon that had no idea of his feelings and in just being able to be vulnerable and open about his heart's desire without having to hide or suppress his own feels. It was as liberating as it was delusional and he knew that, but chose to deliberately ignore for the sake of one brief dreamy moment, where everything was perfect, where everything was possible.

It was becoming a habit of his to daydream like this. It was getting harder and harder to get these daily fantasies his brain came up with, where they were a happy little couple, like this was an actual possibility in his shitty life.

His reverie was broken by steps the door and by the sound of three knocks. He panicked seeing how compromising their position was and the last thing he needed was to Jihoon's family misinterpret something that was so far from happening. Woojin jumped from the bed zooming straight to the door. He managed to get in front of it just as the knob was being turned. 

That was fast. Even him couldn’t believe on his own skills. Fear does weird things to people.

He smiled casually, slipping his fingers through his hair, knowing the mess it must be at that moment, but trying to appear the most polite and put together he could in front of Jihoon’s mom that looked at him slightly puzzled, “Where is Jihoonie, dear?" she smiled peaking over his shoulder, probably looking for the other Park that was nothing like him.

“Ah, he is asleep still.” he stilted and continued without missing a beat. ”I-I came to get my-my… toothbrush! Yeah… I forgot it inside his bag… it’s actually a quite funny story-” Woojin was about to go on lying through his teeth, telling her his toothbrush tale as he was thinking of a ridiculous reason on why his inexistent toothbrush would have magically gone into Jihoon’s bag instead of his own, but Jihoon’s mom didn’t seem very interested in.

“Oh, it’s a shame. I really wished for some mother and son bonding time over breakfast making.” She sighed a bit disappointed and ready to leave, the spark on her eyes fading slowly — the same spark Jihoon’s eyes had too.

“I’ll help you out!” Woojin’s mouth spoke faster than his brain could think of why he said what he said. “Eh… I know I’m not your son, but I can… hmm.. help?" he immediately regretted having a big mouth. Also it seems his weakness for Jihoon’s eyes extended to his family members and it was messing his brain to mouth filter. Great.

“Oh, I can see why he likes you”, she smiled warmly and her eyes lighted up again, ”but I can’t accept a guest helping me out. Just make yourself comfortable, dear.” 

“No, I insist. It’s the least I can do to repay your welcoming me here and letting me spend the Chuseok with your family, Mrs. Park.” He bowed a little politely and followed the older the woman who nodded satisfied and had a inconspicuous grin on her face all the way to the kitchen. 

Woojin was still a bit out of it, trying to understand what she meant by ‘he likes you’. The gears of his brain kept turning and overthinking like they did all the time there was Jihoon involved. He sighed. If he was honest with himself it was clear ‘he’ liked Woojin, of course, but with the ominous addition ‘like a friend’.


	4. Chapter 4

Jihoon woke up slowly, eyes closed and mind still a bit fuzzy with sleep. He spread his arms and fumbled in the sheets for awhile and found the nothing by his side. He opened his eyes confused, glaring at the cold spot in the bed. There was no sign of Woojin whatsoever. Did he dream of last night?

_What time is it? Why is it so hard to keep my eyes open? Where the fuck is Woojin?_

Ugh. He could feel a migraine coming. 

Jihoon dragged himself to the bathroom readying himself for a search in the house for his best friend. He still pretty much looked like a mess and was half-awake and disoriented when he showed up at the kitchen and laughter could be heard in the precinct.

He stopped at the door watching the scene unveiling before his eyes: Woojin was kneading the dough for _songpyeon_ and his brother was filling it by his side chatting animatedly while his mom hummed a song preparing some dishes for later and his dad giving her shoulder a light squeeze on the way to the refrigerator. It all seemed so… domestic. It's so interesting to see Woojin so at ease among his family, specially knowing how long he took to open up to strangers. It did things to his heart. He was still trying to process if it was a good or bad feeling.

"Good morning, sleepyhead. Why are you standing there? Come eat your breakfast." Jihoon's mom smiled from the sink. Jihoon nodded lethargic and sat in front of Woojin, tilting his head to the side and staring at him in inquiry. Woojin just gave him a small smile in response. His brother rose one eyebrow at their private exchange, hiding a grin behind his hand. His mom continued as he was serving himself, "Woojin here was so kind to offer help while you slept the sleep of the dead. Isn't he sweet? You should learn a thing or two with him." Jihoon's mom added with no bite.

Jihoon just grumbled pouting about stupid solicitous roommates and how his mom would never let this go. He watched his brother chatting animatedly with Woojin about collectible superhero figurines, his own dad chiming in about the latest Avengers movie he had watched with his mother in the movie theater while he kept eating his breakfast like the grumpy old man he could be when he was upset. 


	5. Chapter 5

By night, Jihoon was already dead tired from helping his mom with side dishes all day long while Woojin got dragged by his dad to the garage to take a look at his old white Korando jeep when he learned Woojin got some beginners mechanical skills from fixing countless times his own old man’s car back in Busan. 

Every member of Jihoon's family seemed to be at the family reunion dinner. Jihoon barely had seen Woojin as the younger has been thrown from one side to the other making small talk and repeating the same stupid jokes Jihoon had listened to a hundred times already. 

Jihoon didn't feel like interacting at all despite the festivities. A lot of relatives came to talk to him but he only smiled and dismissed them discreetly until he got to the front porch and sat in the wood bench appreciating the chilling autumn gust of air.

He looked at the stars and at the full moon wishing he was at his dorm. It's not like he hasn't missed his family, he really did. It's just… he didn't feel like himself today. It was weird. An unfamiliar empty sensation filled his chest and it was provoked by the sight of a super communicative Woojin that was acing the social butterfly role. It was not out of jealousy of him though. Maybe a bit of jealousy of his family that had his full attention. 

Jihoon was the one who invited him, shouldn’t Woojin be giving him a bit more attention? He sighed looking at the clouds covering the moon. This doesn’t even make sense to himself. If anything, he should be the one to be there for Woojin and not leaving him to fetch for himself in an unknown place full of strangers.

He was ready to stand up and go back inside when he felt someone sitting beside him on the small bench.

"Ah, it's you." Jihoon breathed in recognition as he caught the sight of those warm brown eyes that he almost haven’t caught a glimpse all day.

"You don't have to sound so disappointed." Woojin smiled, chuckles hollow and eyes following the intricate lines of the wooden floor from the front porch.

"I'm not. I was actually going back inside to search for you. What are you doing here?" Jihoon wondered. Woojin was doing so well interacting, he didn't see what could possibly trouble him enough to come outside, in the cold night.

“I could ask you the same. I came looking for you to give you this. You disappeared suddenly.” Woojin showed him a scarf that he promptly put on Jihoon’s neck while he looked at him, eyes searching and silent questioning why the older was hiding in his own home. Jihoon avoided the piercing gaze, ashamed for letting his best friend all by himself. “You know I worry”, the younger finished quietly.

“Yeah, I know you do.” Jihoon chuckled at Woojin’s worrywart ways. “I just... feel out of place here. And I miss the dorms. It kinda feels like there is my home now instead of here. Does that make sense? I just wanna go back. Too much human interaction for a lifetime already.” Jihoon sighed frustrated, fingers going through his black locks. 

“We can go back after we visit the burial site tomorrow.” Woojin offered not asking more questions. His arm going resting over Jihoon’s back in understanding. Jihoon was thankful for Woojin not probing any further. When Jihoon didn’t even understand his own feelings how was he supposed to explain them to Woojin? 

“Sounds good. How about a free tour in Masan by your favorite town boy?” Jihoon shook the mum thoughts away offering his best smile to Woojin, his own way of apologizing for being a whole mess.

“I would like that, yeah.” Woojin beamed at Jihoon, excited to know more about Masan and experience some interesting tourism after the excessive interacting he had gone through earlier.

Jihoon grabbed his hand and showed the places he used to frequent as a child, before he moved to Seoul, chatting incessantly about his adventurous youth. Woojin just laughed and listened intently to his stories. They went to Jihoon’s kindergarten - the one where he had broken his arm at age 6 when playing hopscotch, don’t ask - to the arcade he used to play every afternoon - and which he had charmed the attendant that let him playing for free when the owner wasn’t around - and to his middle school - the one got a charming square in front of it with a little park attached. They sat at the swings enjoying the night breeze and Jihoon’s nostalgic past.

“Thank you for coming.” Jihoon mumbled giving his shoulder light slaps, content as he hasn’t been in days. The simple act of wandering around his hometown side by side with Woojin and talking endlessly about his childhood memories had a healing effect and it’s slowly filling the hole in his chest with warmness and elation.

“Thank you for having me.” Woojin slapped Jihoon's shoulder back playfully but the grateful tone underlying didn’t pass unnoticed by the older that hummed along. 

Jihoon smiled kicking a small rock on the ground as he swayed the swing gently. ”By the way, you were rocking that party thing. Never knew you had that on you.” Jihoon hoped Woojin wouldn't notice the bit of jealousy that clashed with the undeniable sense of proudness inside himself.

“I just wanted them to like me.” Woojin mumbled, gulping nervously. Truth is that he applied extra effort to be sociable because somehow, he wanted to make a good impression on Jihoon's family. Because in a twisted way, if he could get their approval maybe that meant he was worthy enough to take a shot with Jihoon. It didn't make any sense, but his brain worked in mysterious ways. 

“Why? You probably will never see them ever again. And, please, if they like you any better, I’ll get disowned and they’ll adopt you in my place.” Jihoon snorted pushing harder the swing. 

“Err… because my mom raised me well? Tsk. Don’t be ridiculous. Why would they trade you in the first place?” Woojin scoffed, matching Jihoon’s swing speed.

Jihoon fond smile became a wide grin as he took more impulse taking the challenge. “Let’s see who goes further!” Woojin nooded, their swings going higher and higher as their laughs reverberated on the empty square. “On 3, we jump. 1, 2, 3!” 

They jumped and ended up sprawled on the park’s dirty ground, all odd angles, pain and laughter. They made eye contact and laughed even harder at their ridiculous positions. Woojin was the first to move, hovering over Jihoon, a winning grin in place. “I won.”

“No, you didn't.” Jihoon countered, slapping his arm and making a face.

“I did too! You sore loser!” Woojin laughed at the useless slaps that kept coming his way.

“What a lie! Shit.” Jihoon stopped fighting Woojin and closed his eyes tight.

“What?” Woojin went alert immediately at Jihoon’s pained expression, worry spread on his semblant at the mere discomfort his friend presented. 

“There's something on my eye...it’s dust, I think.” Jihoon brought his hand to his face to ease the need to scrub the dirt away but Woojin held his arm before he managed to rub his eye.

“Stop it. Lemme see.” Woojin came closer, holding Jihoon’s face gently as he blowed the sore eye trying to make the dust go away. Only now Woojin notice Jihoon’s face up close eyes fluttered several times willing the speck to go away and scrunching his face repeatedly in a way that made Woojin’s heart leap in his ribcage. 

Like a habit his mind has gone hazy with feelings and imagination of what he can’t have. Woojin hid his head in Jihoon’s chest to avoid doing something he might regret later and chase away his friend that had no idea about his persistent feelings in his heart.

Jihoon watched Woojin’s unfocused eyes and felt a shortness of breath in his lungs, the air suddenly abandoning him as Woojin hugged him tight. “Hey, buddy. You ok?” the older asked concerned, fingers stroking Woojin’s locks in a show of comfort. Woojin nooded on his chest chuckling internally at his choice of words. 

_Buddy_. 

That’s exactly what he was and what he had to conform in always being. 

_This was enough wasn’t it?_

He stood up awkwardly and looked at his adorably confused friend that was still in the ground inspecting him with a curious stare. Woojin offered a hand to pull him up. Jihoon accepted the hand and beamed at him.

_Yes, it was._

“Let’s go back.” Woojin offered going first in the direction of Jihoon’s place followed closely by Jihoon. 

They went back in silence, fingers brushing against one another making Woojin’s insides tingle with hope that he promptly shut out crossing his arm and pretending to be the autumn breeze instead of his traitorous heart.

The few family members there were left at Jihoon’s home were playing guess games in the living room and the two of them sat in the couch, side by side, Woojin's hand resting on Jihoon's shoulders unconsciously. They kept observing and interjecting once in awhile, offering earnest answers taking part in the guesses. Before the night was over the sleepiness became too strong to ignore and Woojin began nodding off, blinking the sleep away. 

Jihoon took Woojin’s hand to bring him to his room again, the unspoken secret about how he couldn’t sleep by himself anymore still fresh in Woojin’s mind. The younger just accepts his fate to suffer from close proximity to his unrequited love in resignation.

At the bottom of the stairs Jihoon’s mom stop his son while Woojin went up by himself stealing glances from them, but urged to continue on his way by the mother herself with a bright smile and a quick request to speak with her son in private for a few moments.

“I thought you said you two were just friends.” Jihoon’s mum said calmly once Woojin was out of sight, penetrating gaze on her son like she could see through him the answers to her unsaid questions.

“And that’s what we are. Why?” Jihoon shared, confused at the question about his relationship with his friend. Why would his own mom even ask something like this? He had confessed to her about his profound appreciation for his best friend that sometimes got mixed with something more platonic, but too intangible for him to seek. 

“Be careful, son. I don’t think he thinks the same way. I know you’re an adult now and I do trust you, but hearts are fragile things. He seems like a good boy and I don’t wanna see any of you getting hurt. Good night.” Jihoon’s mom patted his head looking worried but with a small smile of understanding on her beautiful face.

“Good night, mom.” Jihoon stared at his mom’s eyes completely overwhelmed by the avalanche of information dropped so suddenly by his mom. He nodded and trailed disoriented up the stairs with his mind buzzing with the knowledge of the possibilities he never entertained before. 

There wasn’t anything straight out romantic about them, but Jihoon couldn’t deny there was a tension there, something promising and unexplored and most likely mutual, if his mom read things right. He never dwelled too hard on it for he couldn’t deal with the thought of losing his friend if this was just him projecting his' own feelings on Woojin and assuming his friend felt the same.

He contemplated if the moment at the park was really something out of his own imagination or something more that he was too afraid to dig further.

Was it just friendship he looked for? Was it something more? He didn’t even know himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Woojin was already in his pajamas and had taken a spot on the floor among a few pillows and rolled on a fluffy blanket like a burrito, playing on his phone. The younger looked up from his phone and watched wonderingly Jihoon doing his sleeping routine in a mechanical way, not sparing him a glance.

Woojin observed shyly the distracting back view of Jihoon changing into his sweatpants, cellphone long forgotten under the pillow. Jihoon felt the weight of his eyes on him and it was like he had been awaken of a stupor, gawking at Woojin and hugging his shirt closer to his chest like a deer caught in the headlights. He then smiled faintly when Woojin pretended to look the other way and shook his head dismissively putting the shirt in one swift motion.

He stood by the bed looking down at Woojin’s sprawled form in the floor for some contemplative seconds. "Sleeping on the floor can't be comfortable. It doesn't make any sense when the bed is big enough for us both. Get off the floor and sleep here, Woojinie, or you’ll end up with a back pain in the morning.” Jihoon commented matter-of-factly, ignoring the way his heart was reacting at the simple preposition.

Woojin struggled against the blush that spread on his cheeks, gulping as he stared at the vision above him: Jihoon in a flimsy white top and low sweatpants inviting him to bed. The older didn’t seem to want to make this easy for him at all, did he? 

Woojin wasn’t religious but he closed his eyes and begged for some mercy to all divine entities he could think of at the moment as he slowly gathered the pillows and blanket. The thought of denying Jihoon’s suggestion didn’t even has crossed his mind. _Tsk, whipped._ In his defense, Jihoon would’t let it go even if he did deny. He could be even more pig-headed than Woojin when he decided on something and that was saying something.

Woojin sat on the edge still embarrassed by the whole ordeal, but there was something that plagued his mind since Jihoon had entered the room. “Did your mom say something that upset you?” he asked tidying up his pillow before getting comfortable on the bed.

Jihoon snorted getting under the covers, insistent in avoiding Woojin’s eyes at all costs. “No. There’s nothing upsetting about it. She just made me think of things I never thought were possible...”, he closed his eyes sighing.

“Deep. What was it?” Woojin asked interested, his curiosity getting the best of him.

Jihoon wondered if this was the right time to share the burden of his heart. Was he ready for the consequences? Definitely not. But could he keep it only for himself? No way in hell.

Fact is that now that the idea was planted on his brain, he didn’t think he could brush it off. There is no way he could forget these newly found sensations emerging inside himself. They felt fresh but at the same time old, like he was recognizing things he had buried a long time ago in a hidden place inside his heart and decided to revisit the feeling, letting himself experience fully its wonders this time. There is no hiding from himself and honestly speaking, he sucked at hiding his emotions from Woojin. His feelings would eventually spill from his mouth and actions anyways so why not just clear things up so they could have some peace?

“She said you wanted to be more than friends.” Jihoon sat up, turning to look at his friend’s reaction at his revelation.

“She what?” Woojin rose into his elbows babbling non-sense, eloquency completely lost at Jihoon’s words. This was something he never had expected to hear from Jihoon much less from his mother.

“Is it true?” Jihoon asked getting closer.

Woojin felt cornered. There was no place to run as Jihoon’s eyes pinned him in place with a mixture of curiosity and earnestness reflect on their bright surface. _God, they are so beautiful._

Woojin breath got stuck in his throat, nearly suffocating as he once again lost the thread of his thoughts getting distracting by Jihoon’s beauty, his mere existence enough to forget what he was thinking. 

Jihoon stepped closer into his comfort zone, so near he saw Woojin’s eyes shaking in fear or excitement, or maybe even both, Jihoon couldn’t quite tell. “So?”, he looked expectant at Woojin, the turmoil inside his heart making him start to doubt if this was the right move.

“I-I…” Woojin stuttered, inhaling the faint scent of Jihoon’s mint toothpaste that worked like a drug getting his mind into a dreamlike fog, thoughts muddled of only Jihoon, Jihoon, Jihoon. He didn’t know how long he could take this torture. Jihoon was so close and his parted lips seemed so enticing. It would be so easy to close that gap. Just a leap. Jump and he would be where his dreams lie. The temptation was getting too hard to resist.

“Jihoon…” he whispered breathless after a few seconds staring at the galaxies that were Jihoon’s eyes.

“Yeah...” Jihoon answered insides tingling from the intensity in Woojin’s eyes.

“Stop me or I'll do something stupid.” Woojin muttered, body unconsciously leaning closer to Jihoon like a magnet, uncontrollable and impetuous.

“Like what?” Jihoon breathed shallowly. He stood on his ground, holding the other’s gaze with his own despite his racing mind that kept wondering what this was all about. 

Suddenly Woojin was kissing Jihoon. At first it was just a brush of lips, timid and warm. He pulled back and stared at Jihoon’s eyes, silently asking if this was ok. Jihoon stared intensely right back at him as he pulled Woojin‘s neck and kissed him again — harder — once, twice, a little desperate in the beginning, but slowly finding a comfortable pace. They kept exploring and searching each other mouths like they could never have enough. Woojin whimpered and withdrew more fully this time, watching Jihoon’s half lidded eyes like he was a mirage and himself a thirsty wanderer in the desert.

“Is this...is this a dream?” he asked his glazed eyes bugging out innocently. Jihoon chuckled, shaking his head repeatedly. Woojin stayed completely still, a bit out of it as if his brain hadn't processed the info quite yet. 

"Ouch! What was that for?" Woojin soothed his hurt forearm where Jihoon had just pinched him.

"Well, you didn't believe you were not dreaming so I helped you…" Jihoon shrugged like that was the most obvious thing to do in such times, and perhaps he was right, but Woojin wasn't about to forget the mean attack on his skin. That would definitely bruise.

"And what a great help you were." He sulked still inspecting the damage on his arm.

Jihoon giggled. _The audacity!_

"Well, you are awake now, right? Never thought kissing me was the subject of your dreams, by the way." Jihoon teased him but avoided his eyes, a faint blush visible on his cheeks.

 _You have no idea, Jihoonie_.

“Eh… you see… hmmm…” Woojin fumbled, looking down and feeling suddenly nervous. He couldn't possibly confess Jihoon has been the subject of his dreams even while he was wide awake. That was just too much too soon.

"Maybe I should have 'awaken' you like this instead…" Jihoon smiled leaning in and pecking Woojin's lips softly marveling at how cute Woojin looked when they connected lips. “So I guess mother was right, huh?”

“Only if you want the same thing.” Woojin said, by slowly opening his eyes to see the most perfect human being before him, up close, not a dream Jihoon, a real Jihoon. It still felt surreal he got to be kissing him like this.

“I do.” Jihoon answered with conviction resting his forehead on Woojin's.

“Wow.” Woojin mumbled overwhelmed by Jihoon's closeness and even more by his firm response. That's unexpected.

“Did you really think I wouldn't say yes after what we just did?” Jihoon eyed him curiously, eyebrow raising in question.

“To be honest, not really. But I’m glad that you did.” Woojin interlaced their fingers, caressing Jihoon's hand with his thumbs.

“...me too." Jihoon smiled pulling Woojin by the hands to meet his lips in a soft kiss. 

And as they lay in bed Woojin’s brain had a hard time to conciliate in sleep. The boy wanted to believe that sometimes dreams do come true and that reality could be even better than he once had imagined. But as he watched Jihoon, now peacefully asleep in his arms, snuggling in his neck, a small smile forming in his chapped pink lips, Woojin felt afraid. Afraid that as soon as he entered in Dreamland he would lose Jihoon, his most desired dream.

His eyes finally gave away his fight against sleep while trying to save that memory forever in his heart, wishing tomorrow wasn’t cruel enough to become a nightmare where Jihoon wouldn’t want him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are always appreciated~ ^^
> 
> You can come say hi to me on Twitter: @jessunnie88


End file.
